


В тихом омуте черти водятся

by Rishima_Kapur



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rishima_Kapur/pseuds/Rishima_Kapur
Summary: Министерство магии и МАКУСА устраивают турнир между своими аврорами. Ньют приезжает поддержать брата и друзей из МАКУСА, которые принимают участие в этом соревновании. Благодаря стечению обстоятельств и неумению кое-кого держать язык за зубами, Ньюту приходится сразиться на дуэли.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's always the quiet ones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421511) by [eringeosphere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eringeosphere/pseuds/eringeosphere). 



**Глава 1: Начало**

Ньют с легкостью мог бы назвать сразу несколько мест, где он предпочел бы сейчас находиться. В собственном чемодане, например. Он мог бы поработать над расширением площадки для обитателей смешанного леса, так как в этом году собирался посетить Национальный парк «Редвуд» в Калифорнии. Собственно, он был совершенно не против оказаться в этой самой Калифорнии прямо сейчас.

К сожалению, вместо этого он сидел на трибуне дуэльной арены МАКУСА и наблюдал за тем, как его старший брат Тесей сражается с одним из местных авроров.

Из объяснений брата, прибывшего несколько дней назад в Нью-Йорк с группой коллег, Ньют уяснил, что приблизительно раз в год Министерство магии и МАКУСА устраивают турнир между своими аврорами с целью обмена знаниями и техниками боя. Конечно, некоторые дуэли можно было с натяжкой назвать демонстрацией техники, но большая их часть сводилась к банальной потасовке. Подстегнутой духом соперничества, естественно.

Так совпало, что Ньют тоже как раз в это время гостил у своих американских приятелей (и раз или два тайком выбирался в новую пекарню Якоба, чтобы навестить друга). Тесей, узнав об этом, буквально выследил его и силком притащил в штаб-квартиру МАКУСА, где проходили дуэли. За подобное обращение Ньют готов был в тот же момент наслать порчу на старшего братца, но Тина, Эдвард и Михаил так обрадовались, решив, что друг пришел их поддержать, что Ньют попросту не решился сбежать.

Засранец Тесей лишь самодовольно ухмылялся.

Так Ньют и оказался на трибунах дуэльной арены МАКУСА. Он одним глазком следил за ходом поединков, но его внимание по большей части было сосредоточено на блокноте, в котором он зарисовывал своих друзей в действии. Ньют уже успел запечатлеть выражение хищной радости на лице Тины, надменную фигуру своего победоносного брата, спокойного и собранного Персиваля. Набросков Персиваля, к слову, в итоге оказалось больше всего, но Ньют упрямо отказывался анализировать природу своего… интереса к недавно восстановленному в должности директору Отдела магического правопорядка. А еще он твердо решил никогда в жизни не показывать блокнот Тесею. Ни за что.

Его размышления прервала Тина, со вздохом опустившаяся рядом с ним на скамью. Она тяжело дышала, приходят в себя после победы в последней дуэли.

— Поздравляю, — улыбнулся ей Ньют.

— Спасибо, — ухмыльнулась Тина, покрывшись легким румянцем. — Правда, он почти меня достал.

Она взглянула на арену сквозь прозрачный пол трибуны.

— Как дела у твоего брата?

Ньют махнул в ту сторону, где Тесей как раз заканчивал дуэль.

— Думаю, хорошо. По-моему, ему пока не попался достойный противник.

У них на глазах Тесей пробил наскоро состряпанное защитное заклинание оппонента и сразу же запустил следом обезоруживающее заклятие на пару с петрификусом. Поединок подошел к концу, и с трибун донеслись одобрительные возгласы вперемешку с разочарованными стонами. Тесей поднял голову, помахал зрителям и отменил заклятие, освобождая своего оппонента. Вместе они скрылись за боковой дверью, а через пару минут Тесей присоединился к Ньюту и Тине на трибунах. Он опустился с другой стороны от брата и обнял того за плечи.

— Ну и как я тебе, дорогой братец? — спросил он.

Ньют закатил глаза, но даже не попытался стряхнуть руку Тесея: тот бы счел этот жест вызовом, а Ньюту совсем не хотелось ввязываться в незапланированную драку (на тот момент он еще не знал, что, невзирая на его предусмотрительность, именно дракой все и закончится).

— Ты слишком неподвижен. И двух шагов не сделал от своей начальной позиции.

— Как грубо, — показательно надулся Тесей. — И ты не собираешься поздравить меня с тем, что палочка все еще при мне? Я думал, братья должны болеть друг за друга.

— Твое эго и так раздулось до непомерных размеров, — фыркнул Ньют. — Мои комплименты тебе ни к чему.

Тесей возмущенно вскрикнул и повернулся к приближающемуся к ним Грейвсу.

— Перси, ты не поверишь! Ньют меня подначивает!

Ньют был совершенно уверен, что Тесей специально назвал Грейвса «Перси», лишь бы авроры из МАКУСА свернули свои шеи, удивленно оглядываясь на них.

— Уверен, ты это заслужил, — вздернул бровь Грейвс.

— Предательство! — Тесей театрально прижал руку к груди, прямо над сердцем. — А я-то думал, мы друзья!

Тина, сидящая рядом с Ньютом, попыталась замаскировать смех кашлем.

— К слову, — Тесей снова повернулся к брату, — твоя критика совершенно не обоснована. Я не двигался потому, что мне попросту не пришлось этого делать.

Ньют смерил его удивленным взглядом.

— Когда ты сражаешься со мной, то так и скачешь по арене.

— Это потому, что ты, проныра эдакий, все норовишь запустить заклятием мне в голову!

— Ну и кто кого подначивает? Я бы не причинил вреда твоей голове, — возмутился Ньют и, подумав, добавил: — Разве что ребрам.

Грейвс и Тина наблюдали за этой перепалкой с выражением полного недоумения на лицах. Впрочем, как и окружающие их маги, которые безуспешно старались делать вид, что вовсе не подслушивают. От Тесея, естественно, это не укрылось.

— Ньют очень хорош в драке! — чуть повысив голос, заявил он и беспечно проигнорировал тычок локтем от брата.

— Правда? — донеслось сзади. — Может, докажете это?

**Глава 2: Вызов**

Обернувшись, Ньют, Тина и Тесей увидели стоящего у них за спинами мага. Он был невысок ростом и прилично одет. Блеск в его глазах не предвещал ничего хорошего.

— Ловис, — кивнул ему Грейвс.

— Ловис? — задумчиво повторил Тесей. — Это не тебя я обошел на турнире в прошлом году?

Лицо Ловиса приобрело пурпурный оттенок, и Ньют поморщился: сам он довольно часто по неосторожности оскорблял людей, но вот его брат поднаторел в искусстве делать это намеренно.

— То был единичный случай, — резко ответил Ловис. — Но раз ты вечно хвалишься своим умением объективно оценивать силу противника, я сражусь с твоим братом.

К удовольствию Ньюта, Тина и Грейвс начали было протестовать, только вот Тесей и бровью не повел.

— Конечно, — ответил этот мерзавец, притворяющийся старшим братом. — Может, через пятнадцать минут? Я слышал, в это время есть свободные места.

Ловис повернулся к Ньюту, который смотрел куда-то в район его подбородка.

— Договоримся, что в ход идет что угодно, кроме, разумеется, Непростительных заклятий. Посмотрим, что из себя представляет младший Скамандер в сравнении со старшим.

Ньюту совершенно не понравился тон, которым мужчина обращался к его брату. Именно это в конечном итоге заставило его согласиться.

— Ладно, — кивнул он.

Ловис с довольным видом развернулся на каблуках и пошел к лестнице, ведущей вниз на арену. До Ньюта вдруг дошло, что собравшиеся вокруг люди смотрят на него, поэтому он постарался глубже зарыться в свое пальто. Он и забыл, как талантливо Тесей умеет привлекать к себе внимание общественности.

Кто-то мягко коснулся его плеча, Ньют поднял голову и увидел перед собой Грейвса. Тот смотрел на него со странным выражением на лице. Неужели Персиваль Грейвс волновался?

— Вам не обязательно с ним драться, что бы ни говорил ваш брат, — произнес он, бросив на Тесея недовольный взгляд. — Если вы этого не хотите…

— Нет, — мотнул головой Ньют и поднялся на ноги. — Я не сомневаюсь, что Тесей все равно заставил бы меня сражаться с собой, так что Ловис — лучшая альтернатива.

Тесей собирался возмутиться, но Ньют бросил в него своим пальто, и звук получился приглушенным.

— Присмотри за моим пальто, пожалуйста. Это мое любимое, не хочу, чтобы оно пострадало.

Ньют не без труда отцепил от жилета Пикетта и усадил его на плечо Тине. Помявшись, он повернулся к Грейвсу.

— Вы не могли бы вытянуть руку? — спросил он. Грейвс удивился, но не стал возражать, и Ньют положил свернувшегося в кокон пикирующего злыдня ему на ладонь.

— Я бы не доверил его брату, он может запустить им в кого-то…

— Эй!

— …так что я буду очень признателен, если вы о нем позаботитесь.

Ньют внезапно понял, что все еще касается ладони Грейвса, поэтому отдернул руку и мельком взглянул на него. В глазах Грейвса промелькнуло что-то похожее на нежность, но его лицо тут же снова приобрело равнодушный вид.

— Не хотите взять его с собой, вдруг пригодится? — спросил Грейвс. — Ловис же сказал, что пользоваться можно чем угодно.

Ньют дернул плечом.

— У меня всего один противник. Если бы их было несколько, я бы подумал об этом, — он оглянулся на брата. — Это не приглашение.

Тот попытался напустить на себя невинный вид, но ему едва ли это удалось.

— И в мыслях не было. Но тебе пора идти, — улыбка Тесея превратилась в ухмылку. — На арене не действует защита против аппарации, так что все с тобой будет в порядке. Сломай ногу! — он замялся. — Или парочку ребер, я не слишком разборчив…

Услышав эту давнюю шутку, Ньют улыбнулся: подразумевалось, что это он наделял противников травмами направо и налево, а сам оставался невредим.

Он помахал друзьям рукой и, оставив их дожидаться его возвращения на трибунах, устремился вниз по лестнице.

**Глава 3: Первый раунд**

Грейвс не волновался. Ни капли. До этого момента Ньюту удавалось сохранить свою дурацкую жизнь, значит, если бы Грейвс сбежал вниз и выдернул молодого мага из-под линии огня мстительного тренированного аврора, это показалось бы неподобающим поведением. Грейвсу почти удалось себя в этом убедить, так что вместо этого он смерил Тесея испепеляющим взглядом.

Тот, впрочем, оставался совершенно безучастным.

— Не волнуйся о Ньюте, Перси. С ним все будет в порядке.

Все указывало на то, что, когда речь заходила об их собственном благосостоянии, братья Скамандер трактовали слово «порядок» каждый по-своему, так что Грейвс позволил себе усомниться в его словах.

Он открыл было рот, чтобы озвучить свои тревоги, но в этот момент группа английских авроров подошла к тому месту, с которого Грейвс, Тесей и Тина наблюдали за ареной, где Ловис уже поджидал своего противника. Молодой волшебник Саммерс поприветствовал их чрезмерно энергичным взмахом руки и улыбкой, в то время как темноволосая ведьма — Миллер, кажется, — ограничилась сдержанным кивком. Грейвс видел ее дуэли и был поражен ее техникой.

Новоприбывшие проследили за их взглядами и увидели, как Ньют вышел на арену и направился к Ловису.

— Вы заставили Скамандера сражаться? — присвистнул Саммерс. — В смысле младшего? Как вам это удалось?

— Принял вызов за него, — пожал плечами Тесей.

— Вот бедняга, — вздохнула Миллер. — Помните того придурка из Бельгии?

— Такое не забывается, — прыснул Саммерс.

Их комментарии никак не способствовали спокойствию Грейвса. То же можно было сказать и об остальных зрителях: по всей видимости, никто из них не верил, что Ньют выйдет из поединка невредимым. Отовсюду доносились обеспокоенные возгласы, но Грейвс запомнил нескольких магов, которые явно были рады тому, что Ньюту прилетит пару заклинаний.

Запомнил он их, естественно, не из личных побуждений. Определенно. Судя по выражению лица Тины, она тоже все подмечала, так что это был просто способ приглядеть за другом.

Его мысли прервал голос секунданта, возвестивший о следующей дуэли:

— Ньют Скамандер, британец, консультант МАКУСА, против Дэвида Ловиса, аврора МАКУСА!

Глаза всех зрителей тотчас устремились в сторону арены, где Ньют, зажав в зубах палочку, закатывал рукава до локтей.

Грейвс смотрел, как он глубоко вздохнул, поднял голову, выпрямился и поставил ноги на ширину плеч. С удивлением Грейвс отметил, что Ньют выглядел почти что… расслабленным, словно отпустил обычно сковывающее его мышцы напряжение.

— Начинайте!

Ловис мгновенно выпустил в противника три молниеносных заклятия, но Ньют исчез с едва слышным хлопком, тут же вновь появился за спиной Ловиса и прежде, чем тот успел среагировать, метнул в него обезоруживающим заклинанием. «Петрификус Тоталус» он произнес почти лениво, обездвижил оппонента и с легкостью поймал летящую к нему по дуге палочку.

На трибунах воцарилась тишина.

— Я же говорил, что он проныра, — самодовольно произнес Тесей, когда зрители принялись удивленно перешептываться. Он наклонился вперед и прокричал: — Давай две из трех, Ньют!

Грейвс чуть ли не кожей почувствовал исходящее от младшего Скамандера раздражение, когда тот прекратил действие заклятий. Ловис сел прямо и выдернул свою палочку из рук оппонента, дав согласие на второй раунд нервным быстрым кивком. Чувство, которое отобразилось на лице Тесея, когда он смотрел на возвращающихся в исходные позиции Ньюта и Ловиса, можно было назвать ликованием.

— Сомневаюсь, что Ньют повторит этот прием, — обернулся он к Грейвсу. — Если ваш аврор прекратит недооценивать моего брата, следующий раунд выйдет довольно веселым.

Похоже, Грейвсу придется подарить братьям по толковому словарю на их Дни рождения: они явно позабыли значения нескольких часто используемых ими слов.

Персиваль отложил эту мысль на потом и вновь посмотрел вниз на арену.

Ньют и Ловис были готовы к поединку. Прозвучала команда секунданта — и вторая дуэль началась.

**Глава 4: Второй раунд**

Ньют запустил в противника заклинанием и мгновенно аппарировал. Ловис призвал защитные чары, и заклятие отскочило от них, но Ньют уже успел со своей новой позиции наколдовать летящий кирпич, который успешно миновал магический щит и заставил Ловиса уклониться. Ньют блокировал контратаку, аппарировал с пути следования второго заклятия, появился за спиной Ловиса и выпустил в него чередой из трех заклинаний. Ловис едва их избежал и тут же атаковал в ответ, но Ньюта уже и след простыл.

Так дуэль и продолжалась: Ньют с пугающей легкостью уклонялся от летящих в него чар и сам колдовал в ответ, стремясь отвлечь и рассердить противника. Одно из созданных им заклинаний превратило пол под ногами Ловиса в скользкий лед, другим он попытался сделать подсечку. Был момент, когда Ньют почти достал Ловиса: он наколдовал простыни, чтобы ограничить поле зрения противника, и тот едва успел поднять магический щит, чтобы отразить летящее в него сбивающее с ног заклятие.

Дуэль все не заканчивалась, и Ньют заметил, что по мере того, как он отражал или попросту уклонялся от летящих в него чар, Ловис раздражался все больше. Но сам Ньют не терял бдительности и ждал подходящего момента, чтобы нанести сокрушающий удар.

Прежде чем ему выдалась такая возможность, Ловис окончательно вышел из себя.

— Да ты можешь постоять спокойно, чтобы я в тебя попал?! — заорал он.

Ньют моргнул и шустро аппарировал, чтобы не попасть под летящий в него «петрификус». Постоять спокойно? Зачем бы ему было совершать такую глупость?

Тесей явно потерял самообладание, потому что с трибун вдруг донесся его смех. Судя по всему, Ловис тоже услышал, так как его лицо покраснело еще больше, хоть это и казалось невозможным. Ньют подумал, что должен будет убедить Ловиса показаться колдомедикам и проверить сердце: он выглядел совершенно вымотанным.

— Ну ладно, раз ты любишь уклоняться, я сделаю так, что тебе некуда будет бежать!

Ловис развеял защитные чары и выпустил в оппонента сноп ослепительно-белого пламени. Ньют сразу аппарировал на другой конец площадки, но Ловис резко повернулся к нему и попутно поджег треть арены. Из-за взметнувшегося вверх ревущего пламени Ньюту не было видно, собирается ли Ловис атаковать его или нет, но тот прокричал что-то неразборчивое — и огонь устремился к Ньюту, пожирая все вокруг.

— Зараза, — ругнулся Скамандер.

А ведь он так надеялся, что ему не придется использовать этот прием. Он не знал точно, в какой именно части арены сейчас находился Ловис, но понадеялся, что тому хватило ума не поджигать пол в непосредственной близости от себя. К счастью, Ньют был мастером аппарации вслепую.

Ньют повесил палочку на жилет, взял разгон и оттолкнулся, аппарировав прежде, чем нога успела коснуться пола. Он появился прямо перед Ловисом, с разворота ударил его в грудь, и тот согнулся в три погибели, задушенно хрипя. Но прежде, чем Ловис успел поднять палочку, Ньют снова исчез, материализовавшись в воздухе прямо над ним. Он ударил пятками в спину оппонента, и Ловис грохнулся на деревянный пол лицом вниз. Ньют, воспользовавшись инерцией своего движения, перекувырнулся вперед, плавно поднялся на ноги и во второй раз за день призвал палочку Ловиса в свои руки. Пламя вокруг них тут же погасло.

Ньют держался начеку на случай, если Ловис захочет подняться, но тот продолжал лежать лицом вниз и тихонько постанывать.

— Сдаетесь? — благодаря наведенным на дуэльные арены чарам голос Ньюта эхом прокатился по трибунам.

Ловису удалось заговорить не сразу, но в конце концов он прохрипел:

— Сдаюсь.

**Глава 5: После сражения**

Ньют вздохнул с облегчением и чуть не подпрыгнул от радостных криков, донесшихся с трибун: он уже и позабыл, что кругом были зрители. Мельком взглянув вверх и улыбнувшись энергично машущему брату, Ньют повернулся к Ловису, который старался сесть прямо, не делая резких движений.

Его нос был расквашен — может быть, даже сломан, — а лицо измазано кровью. Ньют замялся, но затем протянул ему руку. Ловис ее не принял. Он своими силами поднялся на ноги и захромал в сторону выхода из арены. Ни капли не удивленный отказом Ньют посмотрел ему вслед и, осознав вдруг, что палочка Ловиса все еще у него, устремился за поверженным противником.

* * *

Высоко на трибунах Тесей проследил взглядом за братом, а когда тот скрылся из виду, повернулся к зрителям. Выражения их лиц во время поединка Ньюта с Ловисом определенно украсили его день, да и всю поездку, если говорить откровенно.

Саммерс и Миллер оставались единственными, кто не выглядел пораженными до глубины души, ведь им уже доводилось видеть Ньюта в действии.

— Приятно знать, что ваш брат все так же устрашающ, — заметил Саммерс.

Тесей одарил его ослепительной улыбкой.

— Видели бы вы его спарринг в прошлое Рождество! Он тогда только-только вернулся из Азии, наверняка провел все время, спасая своих любимых питомцев из лап тамошних торговцев органами магических существ. По его словам, представители местных властей, которые тоже пытались отследить нелегалов, силком заставили его обучиться нескольким приемам рукопашного боя.

Краем глаза Тесей заметил, как Грейвс неосознанно повторяет одними губами «рукопашный бой», и подавил улыбку. Свое влечение к Ньюту Персиваль Грейвс скрывал вовсе не так умело, как ему казалось; впрочем, непутевый братец Тесея все еще пребывал в неведении. Может, сегодняшний инцидент даст Грейвсу необходимый стимул, и тот открыто поговорит с Ньютом. Если он прибегнет к намекам, то брат попросту не поймет их и пропустит мимо ушей. В таком случае Тесею придется взять дело в свои руки: наблюдать за тем, как лучший друг сохнет по младшему брату, было забавно, но их с Ньютом хождение вокруг да около уже давно вышло за рамки здравого смысла.

Составление сомнительного плана по сведению этих двоих было прервано появлением на трибунах Ньюта, которого зрители встретили бурными аплодисментами и даже залихватским свистом. Ньют покраснел до корней волос и двинулся сквозь толпу по направлению к друзьям. Как только он поравнялся с компанией, Пикетт шустро перепрыгнул ему на плечо и вцепился в воротник.

— Простите, что заставил ждать, — пробормотал Ньют. — Мне пришлось задержаться: пытался убедить Ловиса показаться колдомедикам.

Тесей с интересом наблюдал за Персивалем, который, казалось, утратил дар речи. Наконец он выдавил:

— Из-за сломанного носа? Уверен, Ловис и сам сможет его вправить.

— Меня больше волнуют его ребра, если честно, — покачал головой Ньют. — В последний раз, когда я использовал этот прием против Тесея, то сломал ему три ребра.

Все удивленно уставились на Тесея, но тот лишь пожал плечами. В конце концов, сказанное было правдой.

Тина и Грейвс опять выглядели шокированными, а вот Миллер и Саммерс отреагировали спокойно. Правда, если Тесею не изменяла память, два года назад эти двое присутствовали при их с Ньютом дуэли.

— Ты сломал брату три ребра?

Ньют явно не понимал причину всеобщего удивления.

— Ну, Тесей к тому моменту уже выбил мне плечевой сустав, — просто ответил он. — Я не мог нормально воспользоваться палочкой, так что это все, что пришло мне в голову.

Ох, типичный Ньют. Своими попытками дать разумное объяснение он, как правило, только ухудшал ситуацию.

— Ты продолжал сражаться с выбитым плечом? — пискнула Тина.

— Преступники обычно не делают раненным поблажек, — пожал плечами Ньют. — Как и мы с Тесеем во время дуэлей.

— И именно по этой причине, — подала голос Миллер, — аврорат проверяет доступность всех запасных выходов, когда эти двое вместе оказываются в одном здании.

— Как несправедливо, — надулся Тесей. — Когда мы были в штабе Министерства магии, то всегда старались причинять минимальные разрушения.

Услышав это, Грейвс насторожился, но его реакция позабавила братьев.

— Мы всегда все восстанавливали, — с улыбкой заверил его Ньют.

— Но… почему? И как? — только и смогла выдавить Тина.

— На вопрос «как» ответить легко, — вздохнул Тесей. — Я обучил Ньюта множеству заклинаний, а кое-какие приемы рукопашного боя мы переняли у нашего садовника. Затем в Академии авроров мне довелось много тренироваться, и я натаскивал Ньюта во время летних каникул. Но вот аппарация — это его собственное, у него к ней настоящий талант!

Ньют снова покрылся румянцем.

— На самом деле, ничего сверхъестественного. Просто я много практикуюсь.

— Я тебя умоляю. Я помню тот случай с драконами в Бельгии…

— Тесей, это же подпадает под…

— …и поверь, аппарацию со спины одного летящего дракона на спину другого с чистой совестью можно назвать сверхъестественной. Безумие, конечно, но…

— Ой, кто бы говорил! Как там было? «Я уверен, что эти защитные контуры не сработают, они слишком старые»?..

— Это случилось всего раз!

— Дважды! И оба раза мы полностью разрушили здание!

Тесей открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но сказанное Ньютом, к сожалению, было совершеннейшей правдой.

— Ой, захлопнись! — фыркнул он, швыряя в брата его пальто и поворачиваясь к Тине:  
— Что касается ответа на вопрос «почему», то Ньют всегда умудрялся найти приключений на свою голову — так разве мог я отпустить его покорять большой мир, не научив сперва защищаться?

— И, конечно, это не доставило тебе ни капли удовольствия, — фыркнул Ньют, который все еще держал пальто в руках.

На это Тесею тоже нечего было возразить, так как на самом деле он получал уйму удовольствия, глядя на бардак, который Ньют всегда умудрялся устраивать.

— Значит, мне нужно позаимствовать у тебя парочку приемов, — задумчиво протянула Тина.

Ньют удивленно на нее уставился, но его губы растянулись в такой счастливой улыбке, что Тесею внезапно захотелось поблагодарить всех известных ему богов за череду событий, приведшей к тому, что Ньют обзавелся друзьями в Америке. Точнее, не совсем так. Без всей этой истории с Гриндевальдом вполне можно было обойтись, но и с ней Ньют справился блестяще.

И именно в этот момент Тесею в голову пришла замечательная идея. Правда, он молчал секунд тридцать, мысленно взвешивая все «за» и «против», что не укрылось от внимания брата. Глаза того расширились в предчувствии недоброго, и он сделал шаг назад.

— Тесей, — пробормотал Ньют, — нет…

Но тот не дал ему закончить. Он подскочил к брату, бросил его пальто Грейвсу и, вцепившись в воротник Ньюта, переместил их вниз на арену.

— Тесей! — огласил трибуны вопль Ньюта.

Тесей не обратил на него никакого внимания и повернулся к тому месту, где остались друзья, зная, что благодаря чарам они услышат каждое его слово.

— Миллер, Саммерс, вы могли бы комментировать наш бой? Мы с братом собираемся продемонстрировать несколько техник, призванных обезвредить противника в кратчайшее время, а вы наверняка уже все это видели.

Он повернулся к Ньюту.

— На счет три?

Ньют прикрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь успокоиться.

— Мерлин, убереги меня от глупых старших братьев, — пробормотал он, открыл глаза и достал палочку.

Тесей расплылся в широченной улыбке. Будет весело.


End file.
